Swear It Again
Swear It Again |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} "Swear It Again" is a song by Irish boy band Westlife. It was released on April 1999 in the United Kingdom and on February 2000 in the United States as the first single from their self-titled debut album Westlife (1999). It peaked at number-one one in the UK singles chart for two weeks in May 1999. It moved to 182,000 units in the first two weeks of its release and spent 13 weeks on the charts. This made it the first of fourteen UK number-one singles. To date, "Swear It Again" is Westlife's only single to have charted in the U.S., peaking at number 20 and number 75 on the Billboard Hot 100 Year End Chart in 2000. The song was performed live on Miss Teen USA 2000. The single has sold over 365,000 copies to date in the U.K. and the U.S. and also achieved gold status there. Background "Swear It Again" is notable for being, along with "Flying Without Wings", one of the first two songs that Steve Mac wrote for both Westlife and Simon Cowell. The success of the two tracks led to Mac becoming Cowell's first choice producer and songwriter. The song's B-side, "Forever", was a significant choice because it was the song - as originally recorded by Damage - that first alerted Cowell to the talent of Steve Mac and then led to the producer working with Westlife. Music Video There are two music videos for Westlife's song "Swear It Again". The British music video features the band members in a mini theatre and singing on a stage fitted with lighting panel flooring while they face a screen with black & white videos of their studio recording process. This version was directed by Wayne Isham and aired in May 1999. The video was shot at Pinewood Studios in March 1999. The American music video features the band members at a car wash and subsequently washing a white car as they're singing the song. This version was directed by Nigel Dick and aired in June 2000. Tours Performed At *Where Dreams Come True Tour (2001) *World of Our Own Tour (2002) *Unbreakable Tour (2003) *Turnaround Tour (2004) *The Number Ones Tour (2005) *Face To Face Tour (2006) *Back Home Tour (2008) *Where We Are Tour (2010) *The Farewell Tour (2012) Lyrics Shane: I wanna know Who ever told you I was letting go Of the only joy that I have ever known Girl, they were lying Just look around And all of the people that we used to know Have just given up, they wanna let it go But we're still trying So you should know this love we share was never made to die I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I Just you and I All: I'm never gonna say goodbye Cos I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad Cos I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again Shane: All over again Some people say That everything has got its place in time Even the day must give way to the night But I'm not buying Cos in your eyes I see a love that burns eternally And if you see how beautiful you are to me You'll know I'm not lying Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye But even if we try There are some things in this life won't be denied Won't be denied All: I'm never gonna say goodbye Cos I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad Cos I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again Mark: The more I know of you is the more I know I love you And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more And the more that you love me, the more that I know Oh that I'm never gonna let you go Gotta let you know that I All: I'm never gonna say goodbye Mark: (I'm never gonna say goodbye) All: Cos I never wanna see you cry Mark: (never wanna see you cry) All: I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I Mark: (swear it all over again and I) All: I'm never gonna treat you bad Mark: (never gonna treat you bad) All: Cos I never wanna see you sad Mark: (never wanna see you sad) All: I swore to share your joy and your pain Mark: (oh no, oh no) All: And I swear it all over again Mark: All over again All over again And I swear it all over again Track Listing *'United Kingdom' ;CD1 #"Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 #"Forever" - 5:05 #"Interview" (Video) ;CD2 #"Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 #"Swear It Again" (Rokstone Mix) - 4:07 #"Interview" (Audio) - 3:36 *'Japan' #"Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 #"Until The End Of Time" - 3:12 #"Forever" - 5:05 #"Everybody Knows" (Demo Version) - 4:09 #"Let's Make Tonight Special" - 4:57 #"Don't Calm The Storm" - 3:47 #"Interview" (Audio) - 3:36 *'America' #"Swear It Again" (Radio Edit) - 4:04 #"Album Snippet Medley" - 4:55 Release History Chart Performance Year End Charts |}